The Hidden voice
by Jenifuru
Summary: Kikyo is a very famous singer. Even though she wishes to have been a singer, Kagome is a professional back up dancer. One day Kikyo mysteriously vanishes and Kagome is put on stage for her replacement. Every one is convinced its Kikyo. All except Sesshoum
1. Shattered Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Acknowledgements: I didn't come up with the idea of this story. I got it off a challenge on Ssp from Forest Karma.**

**Author: Jennie**

**[The Hidden voice]**

**Chapter 1**

**Shattered dream**

(AN: It starts off in Kagome's POV. But just the beginning does. )

It inspired me greatly. It was really amazing. How could anyone sing as beautiful as she did? Her voice was smooth, and it soothed my inner soul. She had a beautiful lyrical voice, strong voice, but not heavy. It was magnificent. I yearn to have the same talent, to have the capability of inspiring others, the way she could to me.

I sat comfortably in the leather seat, among the rest of the audience. Mama was right to suggest to going this Concert. At first I felt obligated, but now I feel foolish for doing so. She sat right next to me. I forced myself to tear my eye's gaze away from the singing woman to see the expression on my mother's face. It was a look of calm, and there was a gleam in her eyes. I could tell she was enjoying the Concert as much as I was. It was now official... I, Kagome Higurashi, wanted to become a singer.

- - - -

To become a singer, one must take voice lessons at the youngest age possible. And so, I did exactly just that. I took voice lessons immediately. I often doubted myself; I would never become a famous singer. But then I would remember the way that Singer touched my inner soul. I wont ever forget that moment. I secretly promised myself that I would make it. I would defeat the odds, and fulfill my dream... I would achieve my goal.

I wasn't trying to do this all for fame. I wasn't trying to achieve this because of the money at all. I was innocently trying to touch other people's hearts, and do something I take great pleasure in. Every time I took my voice lessons, I could relax. I could forget the busy, hard world around me, and just simply do something I loved doing. In the near future I would soon learn that things are easier said than done.

- - - -

Kagome was helping her mother cook dinner. She stood humming a happy little tune; glad to be able to help her mother, if only chopping vegetables. Her mother stood a few feet to the right of her doing the "real" cooking.

" Ah, Kagome, how have your voice lessons been going?" asked Mrs.Higurashi.

Kagome stopped her task and looked up to face her mother.

" Its great Mom! I can't wait to grow up and become a singer! " Replied Kagome with a large beaming smile on her face.

Mrs.Higurashi chuckled silently to herself and continued cooking. She couldn't help but glance at her daughter every now and then just to see if she was all right. Oh how much she loved her dear Kagome. If anything ever happened to her she didn't know what she would do. She would give, and do anything just to see that Kagome was safe and within her arms. She also promised herself that she would help Kagome become whatever her life's dream was to become. In this case, Kagome wanted to become a singer. Mrs.Higurashi had to admit the truth; there was a large chance that Kagome wouldn't succeed. But she couldn't find the will and words to tell her happy daughter this. So all she did was smile and encourage her daughter on. After all, Kagome did sing pretty well for a nine year old.

- - - -

For the past few months Ichi Higurashi, had been fighting against an incurable disease that affected her heart and lungs. Doctors told her she had only six more months to live. Sadly, she died a few days ago,

leaving her nine year old daughter behind.

- - - -

Silent tears streaked Kagome's pale face.

'How could you?'

The rain poured hard and the only thing sheltering her at the moment was a black umbrella. The ground was soaked and was starting to become muddy.

' How could you leave me?'

The only thing in Kagome's blurry vision was a dark gray solid object. Embedded deeply on its hard surface was a name.

**Ichi Higurashi**

The rain was starting to soak her, even though she had an umbrella. Kagome mentally shook her head. Her mother hadn't told her about the fatal disease that she was affected with until the last few weeks of her life. Ichi said she didn't tell Kagome only because she didn't want her to feel depressed the last few months that she was still alive. Even though Ichi's intentions were meant to cause less suffering on Kagome's part, it only served to increase the amount of guilt Kagome already had a great deal of.

Kagome hadn't thought that her mother would leave her, or at least not so soon. Didn't she know that she needed her?

Kagome collapsed onto the wet earth of heart broken despair.

Kagome was horror struck when she heard about her mother's to be death and now, all she ever did was weep. She knew it wouldn't help anything but she couldn't bring herself to stop crying; it helped her pour out her emotions full of misery.

Kagome was a loner now. She didn't have a father because he too left her. She didn't have any siblings to comfort her, and her relatives that were alive were somewhat distant from her family. For some unknown reason, her relatives despised and disapproved of her family. Kagome failed to understand how her own flesh and blood could act so coldly to them when her mother was always kind and generous.

There was only one family member that was able to tolerate her. Her Aunt Fusae Koshiba.

- - - -

A warm hand touched her left shoulder.

At first, she was started but then she looked up to see a man dressed in a dark gray driver's attire.

So the day had finally come when she would be separated from her mother. (Err grave?)

Kagome nodded her head in understanding that it was time to go, and stood up. Hot tears were still silently streaking her face. Each tear whispered good byes. Good-bye for now, mother. I promise I will come and visit. Kagome thought gloomily.

She followed the man to a waiting black car. Inside was her Aunt Fusae.

This was the first time in years that she saw her aunt. She was uniquely beautiful and had an independent air around her.

The driver opened the black door for Kagome. Not wanting her aunt to see her crying, she abruptly wiped her face with her sleeve before climbing in. The car started pulling away from the area and it was Kagome could do to look back at her Mother's grave until it couldn't be seen anymore.

- - - -

Both the Aunt and the driver didn't say anything in the long drive. Kagome didn't care. Her mind was too preoccupied with sadness. The ride was silent and long, but Kagome paid no attention to it.

She looked out the window watching the area change. At first, they passed by familiar streets, houses, buildings, etc, all which she was use to, but then larger buildings started appearing.

She knew beforehand that she would be living in a far-off area from her hometown.

Hours later, they were in Tokyo. Kagome knew this because the structures that stood proudly easily towered over the buildings in her hometown. She looked up in awe as they passed by looming buildings. The streetlights were so bright and there were so many cars in Tokyo's busy streets! Not only that, but the sidewalks were crowded with people –most speedily walking.

Finally, the car drove into a garage full of other cars. It slowed into a halt and parked in a reserved space for ' Koshiba'. Sounds of cars and people echoed throughout the garage.

The driver got out first and quickly opened the door for Kagome's aunt, who arrogantly filed out the door, and then Kagome herself. She uneasily stepped out; she wasn't use to someone being so attentive to her. He then went and got out Kagome's bags from the back of the car. By the way he proceeded to do things, it would seem that he was use to it. Her luggage wasn't really heavy because she hadn't brought much with her, just her cloths and most of her music.

The entire time, Fusae waited impatiently with her arms crossed. Kagome couldn't comprehend how someone could look gorgeous and yet look conceitedly smug at the same time. Was this really the woman she would have to live with for years to come?

Kagome followed her Aunt as she led the way to an elevator. Once they got out of the elevator, Fusae searched her leather purse for her key. After she found it, she inserted it through a small narrow hole. There was snap of unlocking before the door became partly open. Fusae stepped in first and Kagome followed through with the driver right behind her. With the flick of a wrist, the room was illuminated vibrantly and Kagome gaped at the huge apartment.

There was a clear glass window in which Kagome could see the outside buildings. In front of the huge, glass window was a pair of leather couches. Against a wall was a flat wide screen T.V. The apartment held a metallic taste in it, something Kagome wasn't really use to because her previous home was something more " inviting ". Finally her Aunt spoke up.

" This is your new home." stated Fusae firmly.

She didn't waste her breath pretending to be all nice.

Kagome had thought that Fusae's voice would be sweet and syrupy to match her good looks, what noise came out was hoarse.

Fusae looked a little bit similar to Ichi Higurashi except she was a bit taller and her face did not hold the friendly expression. Her elegant eyes were sharp and her perfect lips tended to sneer.

" T-Thank you for taking me in." Kagome said quietly.

Fusae didn't make a reply to Kagome's appreciation. All she did was frown and turn her back on Kagome. She pointed at a long hallway.

" Your room is to the left down that hall way."

Kagome grasped for courage for what she was about to ask Fusae. After all, living with Fusae was good enough but she just couldn't live without taking voice lessons and becoming a singer.

" Am I allowed to still take part in Voi-"

" Voice Lessons?" interrupted Fusae, her arms unconsciously crossing in front of her.

Kagome nodded her head while noticing her aunt's habit of crossing her arms.

" You certainly may not! Your mother told me about you taking voice lessons! What do you think taking voice lessons will help achieve? It's just a waste of time."

Kagome was about to argue until Fusae cut her off piercingly.

" **Watch it. **You are under **my** roof. You shall do what I say. You are lucky that I took you in after all, you selfish little girl. I will not take part in wasting my money for your selfish benefit."

Kagome hadn't thought that her aunt's personality would be this ignorant. After all, Fusae did take her in when no one else would, but she couldn't believe her ears. Tears burned behind her eyes, they were begging to be shed. Just her luck, first her mother dies and now she couldn't take part in doing what she **loved** to do. She glared angrily at her Aunt but what could a nine -year -old girl do? She certainly did not have the advantage. All she could do was pout.

" Go to your room and change your cloths. You're muddy and disgusting. I don't need your filth in my home. Dinner will be ready in an hour. " Fusae decaled snippily while turning on her heels.

Kagome frowned but did what she was told.

**[Author's notes]**

Hello, there! Thank you for reading my story. =] I'm just a person who happens to like writing. I would very much appreciate it if you would please review my story and tell me **anything **that would help improve my work. Thanks again!


	2. New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. **

**Acknowledgements: I didn't come up with the idea of this story. I got it off a challenge on Ssp from Forest Karma. **

**Author: Jennie **

**[The Hidden voice]**

** Chapter 2 **

**New Life**

_(The chapter starts off in Kagome's POV again but only a little.)  
_  
_The music burned with the fire of anger, passion, fear, and joy. We were both trying to expose this red spirit burning so intensely within ourselves.  
_  
Its been long hard years. Not once had Aunt Fusae attempted to become any nicer. Maybe there were some days when she was in a good mood, but that had never warmed her heart enough for me to even consider her kind. It was on one of those rare days when I asked her. To my surprise, she allowed me. How strange. She won't allow me to partake in singing and yet she allowed me this.  
  
_My fire withers, shivering under the weakening fortress of my confidence, suffocated by the stress and fears of a lonely adolescent on the verge of despair, shrieking for the ears to listen._  
  
Funny how things don't turn out the way you expected it to be. You yearn for one thing but get another. Though I must say, I'm not disappointed of the outcome. This is just a second wish I always had. Knowing I could never become a singer, I turned to do this instead.  
  
_They are deaf, but the eyes are not yet blind. And so I dance to shout to your eyes what your ears cannot hear. -Ling Ji Hon_  
  
I could feel the audience's eyes watching my every move. The smallest mistake on a single move could have been clearly seen. I've worked hard to perfect my moves creating graceful polished steps. I reached out my right arm toward the audience and then slowly drew them back in. Then I began the performance.  
  
I took my first steps on full point, which stung my toes but only a little. I'm too experienced in Point Ballet to even notice the slight pain from time to time. My body seemed to have a mind of its own as my legs did complicated moves. I focused on the task at hand and completed it to the best of my abilities.  
  
Something in the music aroused something so deeply enveloped inside of me that the movement seemed to flow from an invisible spring which had been sleeping for so long it nearly never rose again. Step by step, I glided down the stage making it look as if I were dancing on water. I fooled the audience making them believe that these very intricate moves were almost effortlessly done.  
  
I knew what was coming up. The very difficult jump, in which both my arms and legs are fully stretched. My body would form three curves. Two curves are from hands to feet, and one curve is from foot to foot. I took in a breath, which was invisible to the viewers. I prepared for the jump by starting off by an elegant run. It wasn't really a run but a step that lunged fast gaining speed. And finally, at the precise moment, I pushed off the ground from strength of my legs creating the move called grand jeté. In the moment I was in the huge bound, I had separated my legs to create the perfect split while my arms soared freely above me.  
  
And just as fast as I had jumped, I landed gracefully my heart still pounding in my chest.  
  
And so, the reason of why I chose to dance was relived.

- - Flash Back - -   
  
Slick beads of sweat dripped down from Kagome's skull.  
  
' Focus, Kagome! ' She mentally scold herself.  
  
Both tips of her toes were aching painfully but she disregarded it. Her right arm was curved to the correct position in front of her as her left arm was held out. Almost painstakingly slow, she began the same routine again. She could tell by the ragged breathing of the other dancers that she wasn't the only one exhausted and worn out.  
  
She traveled to the right by turning several times, her eyes never loosing the spot toward the direction she was whirling to. She gracefully stopped and rearranged her pose to prepare for a pirouette. She bent her knees and right before she did a turn in place, she fixed a spot at her eye level before whipping her head around to quickly find it again. (AN: This is not easy to do, especially if you're doing more than triple turns. Or at least to me it isn't.... )  
  
" Stop." Commanded a strict voice.  
  
The music stopped abruptly at the stern command.  
  
' What's her problem now? '  
  
" Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you? When you're preparing to do that pirouette, your legs must plié."  
  
The female Choreographer elegantly walked up to Kagome. Each step was followed by a soft ' thump' on the hard wooden floor.  
  
" Show me the appropriate position when preparing for the pirouette." She commanded.  
  
Kagome obeyed.  
  
She bent her knees outward. Her right foot in front and left foot behind, both feet perfectly parallel from one another. She felt a slight pressure on her right arm before she realized that the Choreographer was readjusting her arm position.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
Wasn't anything she ever did good enough? Ever since she had won the lead role for the solo, it seemed that every one was going extra hard on her. Every morning at ten thirty she had a class for ninety minutes. Even then, the teacher still corrected her mistakes. After class, she rehearsed all day trying to learn her roles and her special solo. Kagome knew she should be thankful for having famous dancers themselves pass on their knowledge to her but that didn't stop her from thinking them as " Over devoted people ".  
  
" How do you expect to do an important solo if you can't even do a simple posture correctly?" She questioned harshly.  
  
Kagome gazed rather sheepishly at the choreographer.  
  
' And they always have that nick for embarrassing her...'  
  
The rehearsal continued, each and every minute bringing Kagome an inch closer to screaming in indignation.   
- - - -

Kagome pushed open her apartment door. Stepping into her cool air- conditioned apartment, she let out a sigh. Fortunately for her, the rehearsal ended several hours early than usual. Instinctively, she reached out her arm to the wall right next to her in search of the light switch. She found the familiar small switch and flicked it up. Half of her apartment was vibrantly lit causing her eyes to slightly squint.  
  
" Home at last." She said with an exasperated sigh particularly to nobody.  
  
She closed and locked the door behind her then immediately walked up to her black leather couches that so resembled her Aunt Fusae's previous. She fell backwards into the couch while at the same time letting go of the bag she brought with her. The surface of the couch was cold and it sent shivers down her back. It felt so good to just relax for while. Tomorrow, she would go back to the studio and take her classes and repeat the same rehearsal once more.  
  
' Maybe dancing wasn't really meant for me?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
No. Dancing was definitely for her.  
  
' But then how come something feels missing? '  
  
Kagome didn't have any more time to ponder on the subject because her cell phone rang.  
  
Alarmed, she reached down her left arm out toward the ground to grab a hold of her bag. She lifted the somewhat heavy bag up and rummaged around it for her ringing cell phone. She found it and hastily brought it to her ear right before it stopped ringing.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
She couldn't distinct whose voice it was, though she knew it was unquestionably female. All she could manage to hear were sobs.  
  
" Hello?" She asked again.  
  
" K-Kagome " Said a rather familiar voice.  
  
Kagome recognized the voice in an instant. But why was she crying?  
  
" Sango? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome brought her cell phone closer to her ear in an attempt to catch everything Sango said. After a moment's pause, Sango spoke.  
  
" It's...it's...Hiten."  
  
" Hiten? Is he okay? What happened?" Asked the concerned Kagome.  
  
She had sat up on the couch and was anxiously listening to her best friend she knew for years.  
  
" It's nothing like that, he's okay. Hiten decided that we should s-stop seeing each other." Said Sango.  
  
Her voice sounded desperate for some one to help her in this situation; some one to lean over to.  
  
Kagome was just that person.  
  
" Oh Sango...I'm so sorry. "  
  
" He just said it to my face! He said that we weren't going anywhere and I just wasn't good enough for him!" She gave in and started crying over the phone. " Maybe it's true. I'm not good enough for him."  
  
" Don't you EVER say that, Sango! Your better than what that Jerk will ever be." Kagome said in a firm voice.' How could that callous Hiten do this to her?'  
  
Kagome had never admitted to Sango that the first time Kagome laid eyes on him, she knew he was calling up trouble. But later on after several months past, her detested feelings towards him melted away creating a kind friendship. A friendship he had just thrown away the moment he broke Sango's heart.  
  
' Of all the nerve! Saying that Sango isn't good enough for him? Insensitive, uncaring Jerk! '  
  
Unconsciously, Kagome's left hand balled into a fist showing bare white knuckles. Her right hand angrily clutched the cell phone. " Listen, Sango, why don't we go and have a girl's day out or something this weekend, just to take your mind off of him. He's not worth your tears. "  
  
Over the line Kagome could hear her friend suppress a sob.  
  
What ever happened to her strong Sango? The friend she knew for years that had never cried over a boy before. No doubt, Hiten must have meant a lot more to Sango than she led her to believe.  
  
Kagome met Sango seven years ago when she was taking dance lessons. They both had the same Modern Day Dance classes together. The moment they met, they became instant friends. People would often confuse them as sisters. Not because of identical looks or physical attributes but on how close and friendly they were towards each other.  
  
Kagome would rather put up with her stringent choreographers than to see Sango get hurt this way.  
  
" Okay...."

- - - -  
  
Several weeks later...  
  
" You know, this isn't really a good idea."  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of her living room completely content with a Jumbo- sized potato chip bag that she happened to have a death grip onto. Sango on the other hand stood with her hands on her hips eyeing Kagome as if she was misbehaving.  
  
" The company wouldn't like it if you gained several pounds." Sango stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She went over and sat next to Kagome. She stared at a bag full of shrimp chips suspiciously.  
  
" Give me a break, Sango. We're supposed to be having a little fun for a while! Try to forget about the company." Finally giving into temptation, Sango grabbed the bag and started munching happily on the shrimp chips. Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango. She was truly happy that Sango was able to move on from Hiten. At the moment, they were having a little sleep over.  
  
Maybe Sango could easily forget about the dance company but Kagome certainly couldn't, no matter how much she pretended to do so! The company's performance was to be publicized in one more week. Just thinking about it made a nervous flutter feeling in Kagome's stomach. How was she going to pull this off? She was almost positive that she would misstep. After all, this WAS her FIRST solo performance! Ruining this performance would create the downfall of her career.  
  
The career she worked so hard for...  
  
After all the sacrifices she made...  
  
Kagome stood up suddenly and started pacing back and forth across her living room. She lightly bit her lower lip while thinking. Sango watched her friend walk back and forth. Obviously, she was very nervous about the up coming performance. It's still a week from now! Surely Kagome couldn't be that edgy?  
  
" Don't tell me your nervous about your solo." Sango said in a tone that suggested that she had better not be.  
  
Kagome gave a defeated nod. Anxiety etched in every part of her face. Her hands meddled together, and her fingers were intertwining together fretfully - another obvious clue that she was agitated.  
  
" Don't worry Kagome-Chan! I'm sure you'll do fine." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
If Sango's greasy hands weren't preoccupied feeding her mouth certain tasty contents, then she would have been tempted to slap her friend hard on the back.  
  
" But, I can't help notice how exhausted you look after your classes. Don't you want to try some Modern Dance classes?"  
  
Kagome eyed Sango apprehensively.  
  
" Are you saying I suck in Ballet? " Kagome asked Sango.  
  
When Sango didn't answer right away, Kagome's eyes became round as plates. She fell down into the couch in a defeated like manner.  
  
" Of course I didn't mean that! " Protested Sango. Kagome crossed her arms. Pouting just like a young child would have.  
  
" Uh huh. Sure, Sango. Why did you suggest for me to take something other than Ballet? " Kagome bit out sarcastically.  
  
" I just thought you might want to try something new. I bet you could make it if you audition to be a backup dancer! Remember those old days when we use to take dance classes together?"  
  
An odd gleam took over Sango's eyes as she recalled the old days. Kagome considered the idea for a moment until deciding it wasn't meant to be. Though the thought of dancing as a backup dancer for a famous person was...enticing... Kagome smiled at a mental picture of herself performing on stage while wearing baggy pants and a shirt that rose a little above her stomach. She would be shown on T.V and could be on a tour-  
  
" You know what, Sango? That's not a bad idea...."

- - End of Flash Back - -   
  
My solo finally came to an end as the music slowly stopped. I posed in the proper position to end the dance. The curtains, from where they hung high, slid across the stage, shutting the audience away from me.  
  
Even through the thick curtains, I was still able to hear the loud clapping and cheers from the spectators. I smiled inwardly to myself and hurriedly walked off the large stage knowing I had a lot of time because of the intermission.  
  
**[Author's Notes]**  
  
**grand jete: **_gron shet-ay_ It basicly means "big jump," it's a large traveling jump. The legs are outstretched. Think of a perfect split while being at least five feat off the ground. This move came from The Fountain of Bakhchisarai.   
  
**pirouette:** There are two types..  
  
**pirouette en dedans:** _piroo-ette on deh-don_. A turn in which the dancer turns inward, toward the supporting leg.  
  
**pirouette en dehors:** _piroo-ette on day-or_ A turn in which a dancer turns outward, away from the supporting leg.

Thank you for reading this story so far. PLEASE review..... please? pllleaaaasee..


	3. Audition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Acknowledgments: I didn't come up with the idea of this story. I got it off from a challenge on Ssp from Forest Karma.  
  
Author: JenNie Beta: Icewings =]  
  
[The Hidden Voice]  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Audition**  
  
_Somewhere on the streets of Tokyo..._  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed at a very long line full of people auditioning for the concert. The line went from the inside of a large building and was at least 30 yards long.  
  
She sighed in frustration after predicting the amount of time she would be waiting in line: countless hours. Not being one to waste time, Kagome immediately took her place at the back of the line where a girl about her age stood listening to her C.D. By the looks of it, she was walking through some difficult Hip-hop steps.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel that her chance of getting in the tour was like one out of a million. Being a professional, she was use to auditions, but this one was different. This was her first audition as a backup dancer for a famous artist.  
  
'Who am I trying to fool?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
Trying to get rid of the pain starting to build up, she closed her eyes and messaged the area on the sides of her forehead. 'I shouldn't have listened to Sango...'  
  
Suddenly someone pushed her from the side, almost making her fall. Kagome was about to snap at the person until she realized that hip-hop girl had run into her by accident while doing a twist step. She took off her earpieces and immediately apologized. "I'm sooo sorry!"  
  
"No problem. Nice...moves." Kagome said while staring at the girl's awkward hair. She'd really meant to say "hair", but not wanting to give the wrong impression, she chose a different word.  
  
If Kagome had to use one word to describe the girl's hair, she would have said unique. She hadn't noticed it until now, but the girl had silver white highlights!  
  
She must have noticed that Kagome was staring at the odd colored locks because she suddenly pointed up at it. " You like?" She asked cheerfully. "People think they're highlights but they're actually natural!"  
  
Kagome stared dumbfounded at it. Fortunately, she snapped out of it. The other girl didn't seem to mind, as if it was something that happened often. She just shrugged it off, extended her hand and introduced herself.  
  
" Hi! My name is Mikadzuki Miki!"  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room one last time, knowing all too well that she had most likely forgotten something. She glanced over at the large shelf full of educational books, picture frames, stuff toys, etc., and let her hand slide across its smooth surface until it came to a stop at an object that had caught her eye.  
  
' Hiten . . .'  
  
She carefully lifted up a picture frame to get a better look at the picture within.  
  
' I miss you so much . . ."  
  
It was a picture of Hiten and her at an amusement park. Sango was happily clutching a huge blue/gray, stuffed dolphin. Hiten was behind her, his arms wrapped around her slim waist and his head resting on top of hers.  
  
Sango remembered that one joyful day. They had rode on several thrilling rides and ate countless sweets that she could have sworn she had gained weight from. Her lips curled downward into a slight frown as she also recalled a point at the park when Hiten had almost gotten into a fight with her friend.  
  
With that thought on her mind, more hurtful memories came back to her. One particular memory just wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
Flashback   
  
' What's happened to us?'  
  
Sango ran with only one thought on her mind - get to Hiten.  
  
The weather was slightly chilly but Sango didn't notice. Each breath of cold air dried her throat; making it feel as if her lungs were on fire. Her face was streaked with tears that refused to stop.  
  
' Hiten don't do this to me...'  
  
Sango's hair was loose from its usual ponytail that day. The wind blew and flipped it about giving her a slightly untamed look. She wore a dark blue shirt with sleeves that came down to her elbows and a simple pair of tight blue jeans.  
  
She finally came to a stop in front of a house and immediately rang the doorbell and anxiously waited for Hiten to open it. There was a sudden jolt and the door opened revealing Hiten behind it. He seemed surprised as he quickly combed his also untied hair with his hands.  
  
" Sango? What are you doing here?"  
  
The question both hurt and stunned her. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.  
  
' I'm probably just disturbing him . . .'  
  
She angrily shook that thought away. How dare he do this to her with no reason or explanation at all?  
  
" We need to talk. Can I come in?"  
  
" Sure, um, just wait a sec."  
  
He quietly closed the door and then several minutes later reopened it and gestured her in. Sango strode inside and took off her slip-in white Nikes, wondering why he had to make her wait before letting her in, but she put the thought aside knowing that there was a more important issue at hand.  
  
She followed Hiten to the living room and took a seat in one of the many comfortable chairs scattered around the cream carpet. He sat down on a couch across from her. Only a clear glass table separated the two.  
  
" So. What is it you want to talk about?" Hiten examined his cuticles with hooded eyes.  
  
' How can he be so calm about this? Doesn't he care about us?' Sango wondered. "It's about your phone call. You said that you were considering "  
  
" Us to stop seeing each other. Yes, I said that." Interrupted Hiten almost impatiently. He now took his gaze off his fingertips to stare lazily at her.  
  
Sango willed herself to not cry again. Even so, she could still feel the tears building up in her eyes.  
  
" Do you really mean it?" She said softly, almost a whisper.  
  
" Girl, look," Hiten had suddenly stood up and crossed his arms, " We're not going anywhere and you're..." His voice trailed off into silence.  
  
" I'm what, Hiten?" Sango questioned almost sadly, but he could hear the anger that rang all too clear. There was a deep silence for several seconds as if he was afraid to answer. ' Answer me, coward . .'  
  
His voice came out barely above a whisper. "You're just not good enough for me."  
  
The statement made Sango question herself, and for the first time in years, she felt her self-esteem slip away. ' So that's it. That's the reason. I'm just not good enough for him.'  
  
Hiten continued to stare interestedly elsewhere and seemed oblivious to Sango's deep hurt. Sango, on the other hand, refused to look at him. The one whom she thought she'd love forever had just stabbed her in the heart, along with shattering any positive thoughts Sango had about herself.  
  
" I-I see... I'll leave you alone now."  
  
With that as her only goodbye, she turned to walk out of the house. Her mind felt sluggish and she couldn't think straight. The tears she'd worked hard to not shed had begun streaming down her face once more.  
  
If Sango had stayed a few seconds longer she would have herd a feminine voice question Hiten.  
  
" Who was she?"  
  
End of Flashback   
  
With a cry of rage, Sango threw the delicate glass frame at the wall.  
  
She was satisfied at the resounding smash: when it shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
A line of dancers stood side-by-side facing a group of judges seated behind a long table. Each and every one of the dancers was anxiously waiting to see who actually made it in the tour.  
  
Kagome stood right next to Miki feeling very pessimistic of the results. She felt that she had done a terrible job in following the instructor's moves. She was possibly one of the worst dancers to ever audition!  
  
The judges whispered quietly amongst themselves. Every now and then they gave curious looks at some of the dancers as if they were deciding if he or she was in suitable physical shape. Finally a woman wearing bright red baggy pants and a black shirt stood before the line of dancers.  
  
" Before I begin, I would like to thank you all for coming here. It's an honor for us to have such talented young dancers audition for this upcoming concert. Everyone here today has great potential and has shown their unique style of modern dance. Sadly, we can only select as much as seven dancers."  
  
There was a brief pause before she continued.  
  
" Rika, if you will please."  
  
A judge stood up from her seat behind the woman and slipped a white piece of paper into her hand.  
  
" The following dancers have been chosen: Tomari Emi, Nakamura Osamu, Misakawa Hideki, Mikadzuki Miki, Takeuchi Tadao, Maseba Toru, and . . ."   
  
There was a second in which the woman waited just to savor the apprehensive looks on the dancers' faces. Unknown to them, everyone held their breath.  
  
" Higurashi Kagome." 


	4. The Mysterious Bonsai Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from that show.   
  
Acknowledgments: I didn't come up with the idea of this story. I got it off from a challenge on Ssp from Forest Karma.  
  
Author: JenNie ****Beta: Icewings & Firevixen  
  
[The Hidden Voice]  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Mysterious Bonsai Tree**  
  
Sesshoumaru stood while gently pressed his forehead against the cold, smooth glass window. When he looked down through the window, he could barely make out tiny black dots. Those tiny black dots were all the people hurriedly walking to their obligated places. If he looked right across from him, there was another huge building similar to the one he was in, which was also part of the Mikadzuki Estate.  
  
"Mikadzuki?"  
  
He slowly turned to face a tall, slim woman.  
  
"It's your mother. She called earlier requesting to speak with you, but you were in a very important meeting. She left a message," the woman said warily.  
  
Sesshoumaru's usually bored eyes looked hardly interested in hearing the message.  
  
"'Please come home for your brother's birthday.' That's all she said," the woman stated bowing her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't reply anything to his secretary. Instead, he dismissed her with a flick of his wrist. She left immediately. If Sesshoumaru had been paying attention to her departure, he would have seen the sour look on her face.  
  
He sat down on one of his expensive, leather chairs in front of his marble table and thought about the request.  
  
'Mother wishes for me to come home. Why not go home?  
  
It could be a warm family reunion.' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically.

- - - -  
  
"Kagome, come take a look at this!" cried an excited Miki.  
  
From Kagome's position, gazing at a black Airedale terrier, she hurriedly walked to where Miki crouched excitedly pointing at two white puppies.  
  
"Two huskies! "cried Miki while pressing her palms against the glass.  
  
The puppies were beautiful to say the least. One puppy had elegant blue eyes that sparkled, and the other had shining golden ones that glowed. Their fur looked as if grime and filth could never affect it.  
  
Kagome could have sworn that if the two puppies were placed in some sort of dog contest, they would definitely win.  
  
"They're-they're breathtaking!" Kagome said slowly.  
  
While looking up, Miki questioned," How much do you think they cost? "  
  
Kagome shrugged, but placed her own palm against the clear glass. The puppy with glowing golden eyes curiously pawed at the area where her palm rested. Kagome smiled at the cute, innocent gesture from the gorgeous puppy. How she would love to own such a precious thing!  
  
Her cheery smile soon turned upside down to form a slight frown.  
  
"Such a thing would cost at least five-hundred dollars," Kagome said dreadfully. (Sorry, I don't know yen.)  
  
"Ah, O well," said Miki straightening up," besides; we backup-dancers don't have the time to take care of pets. Remember what happened to your genie pig?"  
  
Kagome gazed guiltily at the checkered floor.  
  
' Ah yes, the genie pig incident. I should have known Miki would remember the story. '  
  
"It was an accident," Kagome muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, yes, it was a total accident when you left poor Lucky in your dark, lonesome closet," Miki dragged on jokingly, " It survived a total of three months! I suppose it's the only thing to survive that long under your care."  
  
' O please don't tell me she remembers the fish incident too. '  
  
Before Miki could say more, Kagome purposely yanked her out of the pet store. She was determined to have an enjoyable time at the mall. Secretly, Kagome was plotting a plan to spend like hell.  
  
Hours past by, and by the time the two girls had considered how long they were spending at the mall, it was well past eight; soon to be nine. During the time after which Kagome settled her idea on their never-ending shopping spree, they had bought: seven shirts (each a different shade of striking blue for Kagome), three pairs of jeans, a dozen of matching knee-high white socks, three matching gold bracelets with adorable charms, two dresses, a 'I'm missing you!' Card, and last but not least, two pairs of Sasha dancing sneakers. (For the upcoming concert.)  
  
Even though their spending was undeniably costly, Kagome was well satisfied of all the things she had purchased.  
  
The third bracelet they had bought, as well as the card, was for Sango. Kagome knew well that her close friend had left Japan in haste to revise her modern dancing technique in New York. But what Kagome could not figure out was why? Sango was proud of her technique. Why change the way she was accustomed to dancing? Maybe she really wished to study a different style. If so, why leave in such a hurry? Was she that determined to learn?  
  
Kagome knew good and well that the truth ran a lot deeper than from what she thought. It was very much possible that Hiten had something to do with Sango's sudden departure.  
  
"What do you think, Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome was slightly confused as to why Miki was holding up a black shirt, which had the brand name 'South Pole', that was at least three times her size. What was even more confusing was that the shirt clearly was for men.  
  
'Miki wants a shirt that's for men?'  
  
"Kakko Ä« ?" Kagome answered bewildered.  
  
Miki eyed the shirt more skeptically.  
  
Then the thought struck her.  
  
' OH! That's right! It's her brother's birthday. '  
  
"What kind of brother do you have?" questioned Kagome, "Does he happen to have an interest in Martial Arts?"  
  
Kagome had a brother of her own named Souta. He had taken a great liking in Martial Arts since she could remember, and he was very much interested in it. It really wouldn't be a coincidence if Miki's brother did too.  
  
"I think so," affirmed Miki while placing down the shirt, "I'm not so sure now because the last time he dueled against our elder brother, he lost big time and declared that he 'hated it anyways'."  
  
While pouting slightly, Miki whined, "I need to get him the perfect gift! I already bought the first half of his present."  
  
Thinking thoughtfully to herself, Kagome came to a conclusion.  
  
"Why don't you get him a katana?" suggested Kagome sensibly.  
  
At Kagome's suggestion, Miki brightened up.  
  
"Yeah! Of coarse! That would be the ideal thing to get for that evil brother of mine!" cheered Miki while clapping her hands together.  
  
Beaming happily, Miki thanked Kagome but then dragged her to their last and final store for the day.  
  
' Bro, you're going to be so surprised after you see what I got for you! ' Miki gleefully thought.

- - - -  
  
No matter how many times Sesshoumaru told himself that he would regret coming, he could not bring himself to stop what he had set out to do. His decision was already made. He would come visit and stay for the maximum total of three days. Once those days were up, he would leave immediately. That was all to it.  
  
It wasn't like he was unsure of what to do. He knew exactly what consequences he would have to face: endless annoyance from the intolerable Inuyasha, more annoyance if Inuyasha happens to have female guests, boredom when he finishes unnerving most people, etc. The list was endless.  
  
After closing and locking his car door, Sesshoumaru approached a large manor.  
  
He wasn't surprised to not see any difference in how well the front garden was kept. Everything looked exactly the same way it did the last time he came to visit.  
  
He spotted the all too familiar bonsai tree.  
  
It was a small tree that his mother had informed he and his younger siblings to take care of. At the time, not one of them had exceeded the age of 10. Did his mother really anticipate that they would care for it?  
  
Sesshoumaru thought that he would rather cut his throat first. He wasn't a plant person. It was true that he admired the potted tree culture, but that didn't necessarily mean that he'd go around planting them. Even though he wasn't exactly Mr. Green-thumb, it was his perpetual respect for his mother that kept his mouth shut.  
  
It really was astonishing on how the diminutive tree was still alive on the account that they had neglected to water it countless times. If he recalled correctly, Inuyasha had nearly dropped the bonsai when he was repotting it.  
  
' He was always clumsy. .' Sesshoumaru thought amusingly.  
  
- - Flash Back - -  
  
Sesshoumaru and his siblings clustered around their mother's sitting form. She had one hand resting on her lap while the other clutched a colorful dish with a strange plant in it.  
  
"You see this? Do you know what it is?" their mother questioned gently.  
  
It was quiet a few seconds before Miki responded," Hai. It is a bonsai tree."  
  
She smiled and ran her free hand through her hair.  
  
"Sou desu ne. It is a small tree. I want you all to take care of it," she smiled warmly to all of them.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the odd plant. His mother wanted them to take care of that thing? This so-called bonsai plant looked nothing like a tree. One reason was because it was way too short! Maybe it was a weak tree, or maybe it was cursed. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder about all the possible reasons to why the unusual tree was shorter than him!  
  
"Okasan, Inuyasha won't take good care of it!" whined Miki.  
  
'Clever girl,'  
  
"Of coarse he will," their mother embraced a five-year-old Inuyasha in a hug," won't you, Inu-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Okasan!" squeaked an excited Inuyasha.  
  
"What about you, Sesshoumaru?" asked their mother.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly nodded his head. He was uncertain if he liked the idea of taking care of the mysterious Bonsai tree.  
  
"I'm going to tell Otusan!" cried Miki gleefully.  
  
With that, she hurriedly stood and dashed away followed closely by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
  
- - End Of Flash Back - -  
  
Sesshoumaru was right about to knock on the door when he heard the distinct sound of splashing water.  
  
Two seconds later, he heard a female voice cry out," INNNNUUUUUYAASHHHAA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
****

**[ Author's notes ]**

I wrote this chapter because I felt that I needed to explain some things. Actually, It was crucial that I wrote this chapter, or else, most readers who didn't get the clues in chapter three would be confused. I called it ' The Mysterious Bonsai Tree' because Sesshoumaru was only nine during the flash back, and let's just say that even though he's very intelligent for a nine-year-old, he had no clue to what a bonsai tree was. I gave the chapter this title also because it shows what relationship Sesshoumaru has with Miki and Inuyasha. Most people know by now that they're all related. =]  
  
Next chapter: **Things Seen Behind A Singer's Eyes**

They all think I have a perfect life, but did I really? Did I have a perfect life? I already knew the answer. I wouldn't be thinking about this if I had a perfect life.  
  
I wouldn't be thinking about vanishing.  
  
How would I ever be able to pull it off?  
  
I could pay someone to take my place temporarily. No, that won't do. No one would ever believe my impersonator because they were all too familiar with my appearance. Unless. .  
  
Unless _Higurashi_ took my place. .  
  
I know most people don't like Kikyo much, but I neither like her nor resent her. I won't 'bash' her and make her seem like an evvvil character, but she's not getting any guys in this story. Please leave reviews. They honestly make me more devoted to writing more.  
  
I'm not Japanese and I do not speak their language. I'm very sorry if I spelled the Japanese words wrong or if I improperly used them in a sentence. I'm going to Japan this summer and my mom wanted me to learn how to say some things for our benefit. --'' If you have any advice for me, please tell me! Well, here's a mini-dictionary to the words I used. Have a great summer!  
  
Kakkoi: Cool/ trendy

Hai: yes

Sou desu ne: That is right/that is so

Okasan: Mother

Otusan: Father

Katana: Some sort of Japanese sword.

Bonsai tree: The word bonsai is derived from two Chinese characters, meaning a tree planted in a shallow container. The word is pronounced "bone- sigh". Bonsai is an art form that is composed partly of horticulture and partly three-dimensional design. To qualify as a bonsai, the growing miniature tree must be both a representation of nature and creative expression.


	5. Things Seen Behind A Singer's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Acknowledgments: I didn't come up with the idea of this story. I got it off from a challenge on Ssp from Forest Karma.  
  
Author: Showtyjennie Beta: Sweet and Sour Suki  
  
[The Hidden Voice]  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Things Seen Behind A Singer's Eyes**  
  
Most people would think that siblings were people that would assist one another. Some people may also think that brothers were usually positive influences to their younger sisters. Older brothers were kind, loving, and overprotective. They also have a strange urge to protect their younger siblings if they were put in an unsafe situation, or at least Miki wished they did.  
  
Oh, how she wished they did.  
  
Miki stood fuming with her arms crossed beside a not-so-still pool. I might add that she was soaked, cold, and thinking about ways to get her revenge. Never had she been this humiliated before! Inuyasha's friends could have seen her fall into the pool! It seemed that their sibling rivalry had now stepped up to a new level.  
  
'But, ah, Inuyasha... you should have known the consequences,'  
  
Across from her stood a delighted Inuyasha. In his grip was a katana with its shiny black sheath on. His eyes danced with a mischievous glint which showed that he was obviously pleased with two things: his gift –the katana, and his carried out plan to get back at sister, which he must say, worked out perfectly. And all because of a humiliating prank she had pulled.  
  
His body lowered itself into a fight-or-flight position incase Miki decided she would rather kill him now instead of standing there yelling her head off. He watched as her eyes narrowed and her facial features darkened considerably.  
  
'Now where have I seen this before?' He wondered.  
  
He took note of her fist tightly clenching.  
  
'Oh, shoot! She's gonna blow!' He realized with a start.  
  
Immediately, he unsheathed his sword, which he reasoned was only for his defense. That's right. Just for self-defense. It wasn't like he was scared.  
  
Miki took one step forward and he cautiously took one step back.  
  
He could just feel his sixth sense tearing at him to run, but it wasn't like him to run. He'd stand up to any challenge, and there was no way he'd back off now. Besides, he had the sword. That had to help him some, it just had too... his life momentarily depended on it.  
  
Miki had a dangerous smirk on her face as she slowly advanced on Inuyasha. Did he really think he was safe with just that sword?  
  
The question brought her to wonder why she had even bought it for him. What was she thinking? She should have known he would have used it against her!  
  
Such thoughts were forgotten because at the moment, Miki did not wish to think rationally. She really was an honest, generous, and kind person, but Inuyasha had a remarkable ability to send whatever patience she had crashing down.  
  
'That ability will be his downfall, ' Miki thought savagely.  
  
"Onisan.." Miki said as sweetly as possible. She even tried to give him the innocent look.  
  
The innocent look meant promising pain and a future full of humiliation. This was the last thing that warned Inuyasha as his instinct screamed at him to flee.  
  
'To hell with this!' Inuyasha thought anxiously.  
  
He figured this was going to be the only rare moment he backed out of a challenge.  
  
He quickly sheathed his sword and took off in a sprint towards the nearest safety-zone: inside the house. Miki followed not to far behind him.  
  
She had a murderous look in her eyes.

- - - -  
  
"We're going live! On five. Four..."  
  
The person that was currently counting down out loud now had his finger digits showing the countdown.  
  
After Kotono saw the last finger digit go down, she spoke out loud, "Hello! You are watching 'Kotono Mitsuishi', and today we have an important guest here. She will also sing for us live on JTV!"  
  
A respectful applause broke out from the audience that was part of the show.  
  
Kotono stood perfectly straight while holding the microphone with her hands. Her nails, that were just freshly manicured, reflected the light that brightly lighted up the huge room. Her usually serious face broke out into a wide grin that showed her perfect, white teeth.  
  
"But before I introduce our mystery guest, I need to inform you of the latest news. It seems that the handsome Yashuhiro Shinohara has decided to take a six-month break from the music industry. Yes, I know ladies, very depressing! Especially since we've been looking forward for his upcoming tour!"  
  
There were 'aww' noises coming from the audience. Some even burst into tears.  
  
"Not to worry! We can count on the fact that we'll see his attractive face around spring!" Kotono reassured.  
  
Another polite applause erupted but then died down instantly.  
  
"Also, Kouga Kubota has released his latest album: 'The Love Of My Life'. The album consists of the smash hit: 'Racing to you'. Expect to see it in stores! Now, enough of the news, I introduce you to our guest for today. Everyone give a hand to Kikyo Kagawa!"  
  
A louder applause erupted immediately and most of the audience stood up.  
  
A confident, gorgeous Kikyo walked out smiling onto the mini-stage.

- - - -  
  
Sesshoumaru had always thought that 'Kotono Mitsuishi' was a ridiculous T.V show. He reasoned that it didn't have a significant existence, and it only posed to entertain dim-witted adolescents.  
  
So why in the world was he watching it?  
  
He told himself that it was because he did not wish to take part in the meaningless party that was being held in the other side of the house. He had also seen an enraged, wet Miki chasing Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knew better than to interfere with their quarrelling –it would only drag him into it, which is the reason why he was avoiding them. All these reasons lead him up to do an uncharacteristic act.  
  
'I knew I should have never come,' Sesshoumaru thought regretfully.  
  
But he knew down deep inside that he came for his mother's sake, and even for the irritating Inuyasha. He had to admit to himself that somewhere inside the cold demeanor of his existed a heart.  
  
Suddenly, the large door that was far to his right opened and slammed closed. Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha was leaning uneasily with his back against the door. He was gasping for air while he held the sheathed katana defensively. His eyes quickly darted around the room scanning for any unwanted company. It took a few seconds before Inuyasha realized he wasn't alone in the room.  
  
'Sesshoumaru?' thought Inuyasha.  
  
He was bewildered, and at this state, he briefly forgot about his present condition with Miki because of the shock of seeing Sesshoumaru.  
  
'He actually came? 'Inuyasha thought and was even more perplexed.  
  
"Hello, brother,"  
  
Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Yo, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha greeted back.  
  
"I see that you have not improved your speaking skills,"  
  
'Why that ... He's still the damn bastard that I know!'  
  
Inuyasha didn't say this out loud because he feared he would only cause more trouble in his already chaotic birthday. He would have said some sort of foul insult to Sesshoumaru, but he figured that having Miki already guaranteeing him that he wouldn't live much longer was bad enough. Insulting Sesshoumaru would only cut whatever time he had left to live in half.  
  
'Damn siblings, '  
  
With much effort, Inuyasha forced himself to not utter anything offending and gaze at the flat screen T.V.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha was having a difficult time keeping his mouth shut. He smirked.  
  
'That's right, pup. Don't say anything,'  
  
Inuyasha was briefly alarmed when he saw an all too familiar face.  
  
'Kikyo! '  
  
Inuyasha dug his hands into the large pockets of his jeans searching for two pieces of thick, rectangular shaped paper. He found it in his right pocket, and unconsciously clutched it as if his life depended on it.  
  
Not too long ago Miki had all but thrown the tickets at his face while declaring that he was a 'malicious jerk ' and that he didn't 'deserve the two tickets to Kikyo's concert '.  
  
Miki, however, missed the thankful gleam in his eyes. His sister was now in the room, having made an unnoticed entrance by InuYasha, and she threw a small delicate statuette of a historic hero (with impressive aim) at Inuyasha's head. Fortunately for him, he caught it and hurriedly placed it on a large pillow.  
  
Inuyasha, now presently clutching the tickets in a safe distance from Miki, knew that there was something odd about this whole prospect.  
  
'Sesshoumaru watching the Kotono Mitsuishi show? That doesn't make sense... unless...'  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you watched the 'Kotono Mitsuishi' show, much less that you had a thing for Kikyo Kagawa," Inuyasha bit out mischievously.  
  
If he didn't make a direct insult maybe he could still gain the upper hand.  
  
"Yes, It's a habit I took up recently," Sesshoumaru stated sarcastically. His face, however, didn't show any emotion at all.  
  
"Ah, I see," Inuyasha said while knowing all too well that Sesshoumaru was mocking him.  
  
"And as for Kikyo, if I recall correctly, you were the one who had been fond of her. I may also add that she will never meet you nor feel affection for you, so you're wasting your time,"  
  
Inuyasha glared daggers back at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey, at least I can have emotions, unlike you!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
He was about to continue rambling about the subject until he heard a familiar sweet voice from the T.V.  
  
He immediately launched himself towards the T.V screen while forgetting once again of his current situation with Miki and now Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but did another very uncharacteristic thing: he sat down to watch the T.V.  
  
He simply told himself that he was just 'observing' the screen just incase for reference, to once again logically explain himself.

- - - -  
  
"So tell us, Kikyo, why did you break up with the love of your life, Yashuhiro Shinohara? And also, was it hard for you?" Kotono eagerly questioned.  
  
"Eh... um,"  
  
Kikyo tried as much as possible to look calm and pleasantly astonished at the personal questions.  
  
'Come on, Kik, It doesn't serve a celebrity well if she can't answer simple questions!' Kikyo advised herself.  
  
Though they were pretty personal questions.  
  
"Yashuhiro decided that he... rather enjoyed being in the presence of ... women. In fact, he enjoyed being in the presence of many of them," Kikyo spat the word 'many' as if it dripped with poison. She also purposely didn't answer the second question assuming Kotono would only impatiently move on to another.  
  
"So you mean to say that there were more than just one woman that he slept with?"  
  
That was not the kind of question Kikyo was hoping for.  
  
"It would seem so," Kikyo said even more bitter.  
  
She knew she was showing how she obviously felt about the breakup. No doubt there will be more newspapers talking about it but with a fresh, catching title: 'Kikyo Kagawa's anger over Yashuhiro Shinohara's disloyalty '.  
  
It also wouldn't do her good if Yashuhiro knew she was angry. She wanted him to get the impression that she didn't care.  
  
Readjusting her sitting position, she gave a happy, content illusion.  
  
Kotono, at first baffled by Kikyo's sudden change in expression, decided to move onto another subject.  
  
"Kikyo, your concert will be presented two days from now. How do you feel?"  
  
Kikyo felt pleased with the change of subject.  
  
"Oh! I'm excited! I want to know how the audience take my new style of music,"

- - - -  
  
Inuyasha keenly listened to the list of questions in which Kikyo answered graciously.  
  
Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was deciding if 'observing' the screen in case for reference was such a good idea. It couldn't be too good of an idea if it made him feel like he was going to slice through the mechanical item with a blade.  
  
He watched amused as Inuyasha, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaned closer to the screen in an attempt to capture every word said.  
  
'How touching,' Sesshoumaru said sardonically.  
  
And then he heard it, the horrible noise that was supposedly music. The sound did not come pleasant to his ears; it only served to aggravate him to no end. It was coming from the Kagawa girl who was now 'singing'.  
  
How could someone make millions from singing like that?  
  
Her voice rose higher, which caused Sesshoumaru, who was known for being able to keep a straight face, to wince.  
  
It was true that her voice was on tune, but the quality of it shattered whatever praise should be given to her for being able to sing in tune. It all seemed phony. Her appearance, her facial expression, how she spoke when answering those questions, and now, how she sung.  
  
After the thoughts stuck on him, humiliation sunk in.  
  
His brother was obsessed with this all-phony wench.  
  
Hours after the show had finished; Kikyo angrily slammed the door of her limo close.  
  
'How dare she! '  
  
Kikyo edgily barked at the driver to take her home.  
  
'How dare she! That self-centered, snobbish bitch! How dare she ask such question!'  
  
Kikyo recalled one of the last questions Kotono had asked before the show ended.  
  
"Is it true that you lost your virginity to Yashuhiro Shinohara?" Kotono had boldly asked.  
  
As the car pulled through the streets, crowds of people waved at her passing limo. It was like nobody cared about who she really was. All they knew was that she was an international singer by the name Kikyo Kagawa. She was something to question at and eat off of. It felt as if she was only something to be admired because of her talent and her features. Did they not see that everything she had ever done in public was all just an act? Did anyone admire her for who she really was? They all think I have a perfect life, but do I really? Do I have a perfect life? I already knew the answer. I wouldn't be thinking about this if I had a perfect life.  
  
I wouldn't be thinking about vanishing.  
  
How would I ever be able to pull it off?  
  
I could pay someone to take my place temporarily. No, that won't do... No one would ever believe my impersonator because they were all too familiar with my appearance. Unless. .  
  
Unless Higurashi took my place. .  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter didn't really come out so great. I was in a hurry to finish this chapter before I leave. So I ended up writing it in two days. Thank you guys for the reviews! =] You guys don't know how much I delight in getting reviews. It lets me know if people actually like the story! Gahh... I won't be writing for a month because where I'm going, they don't have net. =/ I'll try though!


	6. She Sings

**Disclaimer **I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

**Acknowledgments **I did not make up this idea. I got it off of the chalenge section in SsP.

**Chapter 6 **

**She Sings . . .**

Kagome felt nothing but complete utter shock. For the second time in her life she felt herself turn pale blue instead of the usual cheery red.

"Um, I don't think I heard you clearly. Could you please repeat that again?" she asked.

'I hope what he said isn't what I think he just said,'

"Kagome-dear, Kagawa-san hasn't turned up, and we need you to take her place temporarily," stated Satoshi.

Hearing the last part of the statement made Kagome's stomach jump about a good three feet. A sense of panic immediately washed over her as she searched desperately for reasons as to why she just couldn't take Kikyo's place. She found one, and she prayed to God that it would change Satoshi's already made up mind.

"Can't you get an impersonator to do that? I'm sure there's bound to be many-"

"Yes, yes, there are many suitable impersonators, but the fact remains that they need to be able to sing. We don't have the time to sort out an impersonator talented enough to take her place."

Another thought jumped into Kagome's head making her heart leap with hope.

"But I can hardly sing!" she declared while truly believing she had won and wouldn't be forced to take Kikyo's place after all.

"Nonsense! Tadao-san said you sang Kagawa's part during rehearsals to help the dancers know when to come in," stated Satoshi crisply," Even Miki said that you both go sing Karaoke together, and your score is always one-hundred, but my point is that you can sing exceptionally well, so to the make up room you go!"

'Damn!'

The last bit of hope deflated from her stomach only to be replaced with small feelings of the butterflies.

When Satoshi saw Kagome turn even paler, he gently took her cold hands into his warm ones.

"Honey, you are our only hope. We're all counting on you- I'm sure Kagawa-san is too. So, please, go up there and sing your heart out."

Kagome had personally met Kikyo many times during rehearsals. She had observed that Kikyo was a stunning, confident person, but was somewhat stressed out. Kagome had always thought she sang wonderfully at times, but on other performances, she just didn't give it her all.

She took one look into Satoshi's anxious, pleading eyes, and felt her heart pull. Was she really their only hope? She wondered.

'But I don't know if I even sound like Kikyo . . .'

Satoshi's eyes intensified with anxiety.

'I'm going to regret this . . .'

Not being able to say the words that would seal her fate, she only nodded her head while wondering if she could really fool the audience this time, but under the new circumstances, it was highly unlikely so.

"That's great! Thank you, dear!" Satoshi cried while gaily clapping his hands.

He lunged at Kagome, and suffocated her in a friendly hug in which he kissed her smartly on her left cheek. She could have sworn she felt a remaining sticky residue of lipstick on her face.

Peering over Kagome's head, Satoshi called over the make-up artist through herds of busy people going about their business. The make-up artist hurriedly made a B-line towards them.

"Go with Lewandowsky," Satoshi commanded while pointing at the make-up artist," She'll fix you up. Oh, and O'dea will do your hair. They'll both find something nice for you to wear."

Kagome could only stand there dumbstruck.

She would get a personal make-up artist and hairstylist? Maybe this is a bit over the edge . . .

"Err but-"

"Now, now, there's too much talk and not enough work. I'll see you in a moment, sweetheart. Now shoo!"

While Kagome was being dismissed by the flick of Satoshi's manicured fingers, the situation finally struck home. She would be performing in front of hundreds of thousands of people. She felt her stomach turn nervously from more than just the butterflies.

The thought stuck to her like hot glue, and by the time the make-up artist was preparing to do wonders on Kagome's face, she said," Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. This will not do, Kagawa-sama. I'll have to put a richer tone of foundation on your face . . ."

'And we're back to square one.'

Voices of hundreds of thousands of people echoed throughout the arena. People and fans alike were screaming excitedly, and some proudly showed off their devotion to the famous singer, Kikyo, by flashing their tattoos of her name, face, etc. on their various body parts.

The arena was enormous making it not only perfect for the great amount of spectators, but also for the entertainers to take up large amount of space to perform their difficult skills.

"Good thing Miki gave us great seats!" Inuyasha yelled trying to hear himself.

This, Sesshoumaru thought, was unnecessary. He was only several inches away as they pushed and shoved pass thrilled people. The combination of Inuyasha's yelling and the damn arena was killing his ears!

'Miki! She just had to give Inuyasha those bloody tickets!'

Sesshoumaru was behind Inuyasha. This gave him a good view of the back of Inuyasha's black shirt, which loyally had the title that hundreds of the same shirts had: I Love Kikyo!

It sickened Sesshoumaru.

Somehow, they managed to get to their seats, which was fairly close to the stage. It was decent enough for Sesshoumaru, who was only pleased that it was far enough from the group of Kikyo-look-alikes, all clad in pink, that he had spotted while making his way to his seat.

Sesshoumaru casually sat down as Inuyasha stood and joined the rest of the fans who were screaming Kikyo's name in a dogmatic fashion.

"Will you cease that horrible shrieking? I don't see how people can possibly be so obsessed to such a fake wench."

Inuyasha turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. He had the audacity to glare at him.

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru. I didn't ask you to come."

"And I assure you, I am more than discontent for being forced to hear some phony wench attempt to croon."

"You act like you're some connoisseur," Inuyasha sneered.

"I'm certain that you don't need to be an expert to realize that her singing is all too-"

"Okay, Kagome-dear! It's about time."

Kagome took in a deep shaky breath. She felt her hands tremble.

She went from Ballet to Modern dance to singing in less than five months. She was use to performing, but not like this!

"You know what to do. Remember, Honey, if what Sango-san and Tadao-san have told me are accurate, then it really shouldn't be hard for you. Just go up there and make me proud!" Satoshi cheered while checking the back of Kagome's outfit.

'It's nothing but a piece of cake,' Kagome lied to herself,' I just go, sing, and maybe root up the crowd a bit. That's all there is to it.'

Satoshi made last adjustments to Kagome's hair, and then beamed at her.

'Just a piece of cake,' Kagome chanted to herself.

Sesshoumaru entertained the idea of Kikyo accidentally tripping from her long white dress. It would not only mortify her, but Inuyasha as well.

It would seem that she had recently gotten a new hair cut. Possibly trying to make a new fashion statement, Sesshoumaru thought amusingly.

The last time he had seen her, she wore her hair super-straight and long. Her hair was now several inches shorter and had more volume to it.

'Strange . . . she looks a tad bit different.'

He watched as she seemed to act hesitant.

She moved with nervousness, and when she picked up the microphone with unsteady hands, she froze.

'What are you waiting for, wench? Sing.'

He heard Inuyasha hold his breath beside him.

The awkward silence and blurry light was too much for Kagome. She froze right there on spot.

'I'm sorry, Satoshi,'

She could hear the audience start to murmur. It felt as if every sound of movement was multiplied by the hundreds. Every cough was a person mocking her inability to sing, and every whisper was someone criticizing her personage.

'I can't do it. I can't sing!'

All around her was a sea of people watching and waiting for her to give them a splendid performance that they expected.

Kagome felt her heart beat madly in her ribcage. Her hands shook even more.

She cursed inwardly for being such a fool and a coward, and made plans to turn down any future irrational favors for Satoshi that involved risking her pride.

As a last resort to calm herself, she closed her eyes. The whole situation reminded her of a familiar memory. She had no clue as to why such a memory would surface at a time like this.

"_What do you want to be when you grow up, Kagome-chan?"_

"_I want to be a singer, Mommie!"_

"_Is that so? Why, you'd make an excellent singer."_

A voice stood out from the dozens of others in Kagome's mind. It told her that this was her only chance to become what she's always dreamed of. She would be damned before she let the chance just slip away from her fingertips. She would show how all of those young childhood years of voice lessons took a toll on her. At least in this way her mother's attempts to make Kagome achieve her dream wouldn't be in vain.

It's now or never. If she should fail, then she will do so with dignity.

She opened her eyes with fierce determination. The whole audience was just Sango challenging her to make a superior score in the Karaoke bar. Kagome had always won.

She smiled.

The person that Sesshoumaru believed to be the horrible singer, Kikyo, was now singing wonderfully on stage.

When she began singing, his eyes had slightly widened in surprise, but it returned to its normal arrogant appearance in the matter of seconds. This is not to say that he wasn't surprised.

No word other than perfect could be said to explain the quality of her voice. It rose higher, and this time, instead of sounding like she was choking the notes out, the sound just flowed out like smooth honey. Her voice grew loud and then decrescendo into a soft high pitch sound that was neither wailing nor earsplitting.

Being a very critical judge of talent himself, Sesshoumaru hardly gave any credit to any forms of art mind the famous, historical music composers, artists, etc. But this was just ridiculous!

Where was the inept girl that could hardly catch his attention?

This certainly wasn't her. It wasn't possible.

Her hair and facial features screamed something that was not Kikyo. Even the sound of her voice proved it. She was an imposter.

She was an imposter with an unbelievable faultless voice.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes while letting his curiosity get the better of him.

( Author's note ) Please understand that I did't get an editor for this chapter... just last time. / Please be patient with all my grammar mistakes and what not? Big thanks to all previous reviewers! Love ya'll!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all. I'm rewriting this story under a new title, "Her name was Lola." So if you're still interested in this story, please come check it out. It's been a couple of years (couple? haha) since I've worked on it, but I wanted to give it a shot! Let's see if my writing has improved some? Yeah?


End file.
